X3: Fight for the Cure
by Zaremar22
Summary: After the events of Alkali Lake the X-Men undergo dramatic changes to their team. All the while a new scientific breakthrough claims to possess a cure for mutated genes in humans. The X-Men investigate to see if the cure is too good to be true.
1. Author's Note

Authors Notes

This is how, based on the first two X-Men movies, how I envisioned the third one to be. I think that the cure storyline and the Phoenix storyline should have been separately dealt with. During the cure story Jean's death has a chance to set in as the team tries to move forward. It forces Cyclops to step up as a better leader. So hopefully I will be able to complete both the cure story and the Phoenix. Please read, review and share ideas you may have.


	2. Change In The Line Up

Scott sat in the room that he and Jean shared for so many years. As he looked around the room, all the things that had reminded him of Jean had been sold, given or thrown away.

He sat on the edge of his bed. He didn't want anything to remind him of the love he'd lost.

His mind drifted back to a month ago. The team had been fleeing Alkali Lake just before the damn broke. Everyone had boarded that Blackbird only to find out that it had no power.

Unbeknownst to everyone else Jean had left the Blackbird. Once outside, she used her power to restore power to the Blackbird.

The dam broke and began to rush toward the Jean and the Blackbird. Jean, calling on more power than Scott ever knew she possessed, held the water back while simultaneously lifting the Blackbird into the air.

After the Blackbird was safely above the water, Jean's power released the water and it crashed down on top her.

Instantly the close connection that Scott and Jean shared was severed. Scott felt as if a part of him died beneath Alkali Lake.

_If only I were a better leader, she would be alive. I let the whole team down and I let Jean die._ He told himself.

_I swear that no one else will die on my watch. I will become a better leader. I have to._ Scott had come up with an idea for him and the team to grow and learn and better hone their skills together.

He came up with the design of something similar to an obstacle course. It will allow the team to be faced with real life challenges and complete them. He knew that it would be the best thing for him and the team

He had yet to talk to Professor Xavier about his idea. He decided to finally take action. The sooner they spoke about it the sooner he could put his plan in effect and the team would be better.

Scott got up and walked down the hall to Xavier's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." He heard Xavier's voice say.

Scott opened the door and entered. Professor Xavier was sitting behind his desk.

"Hello Scott. How have you been feeling?" Professor Xavier asked.

Scott sat down on the couch across from Xavier's desk. "I'd rather not talk about it Professor."

Xavier nodded. "But you have come to talk to me about something haven't you?"

Scott nodded. "Lately I have been feeling less than confident in my skills as a leader and I decided to fix that. I've come with something that will not only help me as a better leader but help the team as a whole. I call it the Danger Room."

"It will have state of the art equipment, holographic technology, the whole nine yards. We will be able to run real life scenarios and drills just to see how the team will respond in similar future situations." Scott explained.

Xavier nodded his head. "I think it is a wonderful idea but you will need help to get it up and running. I'll contact a friend of mine; a fellow mutant who has the ability to build and create almost any kind of technology his mind can think of."

"Also Professor I would like to step down as leader of the X-Men until the Danger Room is completed. I feel as though my leadership skills are questionable at the present time." Scott said lowering his head.

Professor Xavier sensed Scott's emotional distress. "Scott listen to me, I understand how you feel. But there is no need for you to blame yourself. Jean sacrificed herself for the safety of the team."

"Yeah well there would have been no need for her to have sacrificed anything for anyone. I'm the one who got captured by Stryker. If I was a better leader I would have been fighting with Jean instead of against her." Scott said angrily.

The image of him attacking Jean still haunted him to this day. Even though he did not control his actions it did not stop him remembering everything that happened.

"Scott no one blames you for that. You cannot see the future. You had no idea that we were walking into a trap; I had no idea." Professor Xavier explained.

Scott shook his head. "A leader should always be prepared and I wasn't and it cost Jean her life. I won't let that happen to anyone else."

Xavier nodded. He realized that this meant so much Scott and no matter what he said it would not change his stance in the matter.

"If you feel you are unable to lead then the second in command, which is Storm, shall take over as leader until you deem yourself ready." Xavier said.

Scott nodded. "I'm going to get started on the Danger Room. I'll be in the subbasement if anyone needs me." Scott left Xavier's office.

Xavier picked the telephone and dialed a number. "Hello Forge? I have a particularly interesting challenge for you if you are willing to except it.

Meanwhile Storm had found herself in the greenhouse again. She found that gardening really helped her balance out her emotions and thoughts.

Since Jean's death realized she'd come to the greenhouse almost every day.

She thought back on how sometimes Jean used to come and watch her while she tended to the plants. There was even a plant that was Jean's favorite; a flower with bright red petals.

Storm walked around and saw Jean's flower. It was leaning over a little. She kneeled down and touched the flower. It felt a little brittle and dry.

She stood up, closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She felt the moisture gather in the air. She forced it to come together. A small rain cloud formed above her head.

She opened her eyes, which were now completely white. She slowly pushed the raincloud over the plants and let the rain fall onto the plants.

Once everything had been watered she dissipated the raincloud and her eyes returned to normal. She glanced at Jean's flower. It looked a little better know.

'_Storm I need to see you in my office.'_ Professor Xavier spoke telepathically.

'_I'll be right there.'_ She responded. The left the greenhouse and walked to the mansion. She made her way to Xavier's office and walked through the door.

Professor Xavier was sitting in the middle of the room. Logan was sitting in a chair near Xavier. Sitting on the couch was Bobby Drake, Marie Decanto and Piotr Rasputin whom everyone called Peter.

Professor Xavier turned and looked at her Storm. "Storm I'm glad you're here. Now we can get down to business."

Storm walked over and sat on the arm of the couch.

Professor Xavier continued talking. "I wanted to speak to all in regards to the current status of the team as a whole. Losing Jean has taken a toll on us all and John siding with Magneto doesn't make it any better. So the first order of business to induct three new members to the X-Men team."

He turned his focus to Bobby, Marie and Peter. "You three have shown great courage and strength in the time of crisis. I believe that you will make great additions to the team."

Marie smiled excitedly while Bobby and Peter just looked shocked.

"Thank you Professor. I won't let ya down." Marie said with her southern accent.

"I don't know what to say except thank you." Bobby said.

"It is an honor and a privilege to be a part of the team." Peter said.

Professor Xavier smiled. "Welcome to the X-Men Rogue, Iceman and Colossus."

His smile somewhat faded. "Now on to more pressing matters; I spoke with Scott earlier and due recent events he feels as though he is incapable of continuing his leadership of the X-Men."

Storm gasped. In all her years she would have never thought that Scott would walk away from the team.

"Charles are you serious?" She asked.

Professor Xavier nodded.

"I never thought I'd see the day when the Boy Scout would just up and walk away." Logan said.

Storm glared at Logan. "Logan now is not the time to be insensitive. He has gone through so much. We all have. No one has taken the time to realize that out of all of us, he's lost more than we have."

Logan sat in silence.

"It is known that if the leader is incapable of stepping up, the second in command takes over as leader. Storm I hope that you will be willing to lead the X-Men until Scott's return." Xavier said looking at Storm.

She knew that leadership came with a huge responsibility, but she had no choice. As a X-Man you rose to meet any challenge head on.

"I will lead to the best of my ability. You have my word Charles." She said confidently.

Xavier smiled. "I know you will lead them well."

Logan smiled too. "Congrats on the promotion 'Ro."

Storm rolled her eyes. She hated when he called her 'Ro.

"Now there has also been another addition to the staff and team. Jean was a friend and a team member that no one could ever replace but another psychic was needed to fill the void. That's why I made a call to a dear friend of mine." Professor Xavier said.

He put his hand on his temple and closed his eyes for a moment and opened them. "You are about to meet her now."

The door to his office opened. A woman wearing a white bustier, white form fitting pants, white boots and a long white jacket walked in. She had piercing blue eyes and white blonde hair. She looked at Professor Xavier.

"Charles darling, it's so good to see you again." She said air kissing him.

"Everyone I would like you to meet a dear and close friend of mine, Emma Frost often referred to as the White Queen. She is the Headmistress of the Massachusetts Academy which very similar to my School for the Gifted."

"She has the mutant ability to shift into an organic diamond form which renders her nigh impervious to physical and psychic attacks. She is also a very formidable psychic. The only other I know whose power potentially rivals my own." Xavier explained.

Emma waved him off. "Oh pish tosh Charles. He gives me more credit than I deserve."

"Emma I would like to introduce you to my X-Men. Logan also known as Wolverine has rapid regenerative abilities. He also comes with a set of adamantium claws; the strongest metal known to man." Xavier said motioning to Logan.

Logan saluted Emma. "Nice to meet you."

Emma smiled. "Charmed."

"Ororo Munroe preferably goes by the name Storm. She has the ability of weather manipulation. She now is the leader of the X-Men." Xavier explains.

Storm stands up and shakes her hand. "Pleased to meet you Emma."

"The pleasure is all mine." She responded.

"The three sitting on the couch are new additions to the team. Marie known as Rogue can absorb life force from a being and also temporarily absorbs the power of a mutant. Bobby, codename Iceman, can create and manipulate ice. And last but not least Peter who is known as Colossus. He can transform his body into an organic metal, which allows him super strength and resistance to physical attacks."

They all smiled, waved and nodded.

"Well Charles it seems like you have quite the team here." Emma said.

Xavier smiled. "We're more than just a team here Emma. We are family. And you should fit in perfectly."

His gaze went to Storm. "Storm, show her Emma to her room I'm sure she would want to get settled in. We'll talk later on Emma."

She smiled. "I can't wait."

"Right this way Emma." Storm said as they left Xavier's office.

Xavier turned his attention back to Bobby, Marie and Peter. "You three are free to go as well. Once again congratulations on making the team."

They got up and let the office leaving Professor Xavier and Logan alone.

"Wow Chuck that's some woman friend you have there." Logan said rubbing his beard.

Professor Xavier chuckled. "Yes Logan but do be careful. Emma is equal parts beauty and chaos. You'd do well to remember that. But besides that fact, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Logan leaned back in his seat. "Go ahead, shoot."

"Now that Storm has taken over leadership of the X-Men I need you to step up her second in command. She'll need all the support she can get and the younger members already seem to be taken with you. This is a crucial time for our team; losing Jean, Scott stepping down and gaining Emma, Bobby, Marie and Peter. I trust you'll be up to the task?" Xavier said looking him in the eye.

"Come on Chuck, you know I got Ro's back and the team's. I'm not the kind of guy that walks away from something I care about." Logan said.

Xavier nodded. "I knew I could count on you Logan."

Logan stood up from his seat. "Yeah, yeah. Not need to get all sentimental here. I'm bout to head out for smoke. Check ya later Chuck." Logan said as walked out of the door.

Professor Xavier wheeled himself back to his desk. He placed his face in his hands. He had tried to deal with Jean's death as best he could. But he couldn't help but think to himself whether he was helping the X-Men or hurting them.


	3. A Talk Amongst Friends

Storm walked Emma down a long corridor. There were a few students in the hall talking. "It's such a beautiful day outside. You all should enjoy it." Storm says smiling at them.

The kids nod. "Yes Ms. Munroe." They said in unison and began to walk down the hallway.

"Wow. You have these whipped into shape." Emma said smiling. Storm smiled back at her. "Well they have learned that it is best to do what I ask when I ask. None of them wants to be struck by lightning." Storm said laughing.

Emma laughed as well. "I know what you mean. I threaten mine and tell them I'm going to reach through their minds and reveal their most embarrassing secrets. That usually lights a fire under their butts."

Storm stopped in front of a door. "And this Emma is your new room. I hope it is to your liking." Emma nodded. "I will make myself at home. Thanks dear." "If you need anything further don't be afraid to ask." Storm says as she walks away. Now she needed to find Scott.

She checked his room first but he wasn't there. She then headed to the subbasement. She saw him near one of the storage rooms. "Scott, what are you doing here?" Storm asked.

Scott didn't look up. "Oh, I'm just moving all this stuff to the hangar. With Xavier's help I'm going create a facility that will allow us to hone our skills to be a better team, with a better leader." He said with bitterness.

"Scott stop it! That is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. Charles told me that you no longer wish to lead the X-Men. Scott you need to rethink this!" Storm said trying her best to maintain her composure.

Scott turned to face her. "Trust me, I've had nothing but time alone with my thoughts." He said speaking slightly above a whisper.

Storm sensed the tension building. "Scott please. You must listen to me. You can not blame yourself for what happened to Jean! There was nothing you could do! You must know that?"

"I know I that led the team and that Jean died. That's all that matters. She died on my watch!" Scott's voice rose.

Storm didn't back down. "You know as well as I that if Jean had not sacrificed herself, the entire team would have died. Surely you realize that?"

Scott remained silent.

"I know what you and Jean had was special. Jean was like a sister to me and you a brother. I have lost one member of my family. I don't want to lose you too." Storm said.

"You won't. I will do what I must just as you will do what you must. It's that simple." Scott said as he resumed cleaning out the storage room.

Storm realized the conversation was clearly over. She decided to retire to her room. Once she entered she plopped down on the edge of her seat. She thought about her conversation with Scott. _In all my years I have never seen him be so different._ She thought to herself. Then again he'd never lost the love of his life before.

As she was lost in her thoughts a knock came at her door. "Come in." She said.

She felt air suck in something like a vacuum and the rush outward in the sound of a 'bamf' as Nightcrawler stood before her. He wore a large beige overcoat a white shirt and brown baggy slacks. "I always knock before I pop in."

He smiled but Storm didn't return it. She had a look of worry on her face. "Ororo, you look sad. What is the matter?" He asked as he moved closer to her.

"Scott is stepping down as leader of the X-Men. I went to speak with him about it and it didn't work out as I intended. He blames himself for Jean's death. When reality it was my fault." Storm said as her eyes watered.

Nightcrawler looked surprised. "Your fault? Why on earth would you feel that it was your fault?" Nightcrawler asked.

"I have the power of the elements at my beck and call. Yet I sat there powerless when that wall of water came toward us. I could have summoned a hurricane to drive the water back or an ice storm to freeze the lake entirely, something. For all the power I have I was utterly useless. And because of that the closest person I've ever had to a sister is dead Kurt." Storm said as tears fell from her eyes.

He noticed that outside it had begun to rain.

"And now Charles wants me to lead the X-Men. What if I'm not as good a leader as Scott? What if someone gets hurt, or worse dies? How the hell am I suppose to deal with that kind of pressure?" Storm leaned into Nightrcrawler and he put his arms around her.

"You once told me that you had faith in me. I now give those words back to you. I have faith in you Ororo. You have overcome many things and will continue to overcome. You are a powerful woman with a will to match. You will do fine _meine schone_."

He wiped her tears away. She stared into his warm yellow eyes. "Thanks Kurt. That means so much to me. I really needed to hear that." She thought back to the meeting. "Kurt I don't recall you being at the meeting. You aren't planning on leaving are you?"

Nightcrawler sighed. "Ororo I don't know if I am cut out to be an X-Man."

"What do you mean?" She asked looking at him trying to figure him out.

"I am not a warrior. I am not accustomed to the fighting." He explained

"But Kurt you have done so much good. You saved Rogue when we were attacked by the military. And you helped save the students when they were kidnapped. Not to mention saving Charles and I when we were in that dark twisted Cerebro. You have been a great asset. Even if you didn't join the team you could still stay here, maybe as a teacher." Storm explained.

Nightcrawler smiled at her. "Well I do seem to have a few good reasons to stay."


	4. Solving the Mutant Problem

Inside Worthington Pharmaceuticals, Warren Worthington Jr. sat at his desk sorting through paperwork. There was a knock at the door. His secretary popped her head in. "Excuse me Mr. Worthington your son is here. And remember you have an appointment at 10:00."

Mr. Worthington nodded. "Thanks for the reminder Donna. You can send my son in." Donna nodded and closed the door. Moments later the door opened and a tall blonde young man walked in. He had on a huge trench coat that seemed to swallow him up.

Mr. Worthington stood up and moved around his desk. "Warren it's good to see you." He said giving his son a hug. His son reluctantly returned the hug.

Mr. Worthington motioned for his son to sit and Warren did. "So son, how have things been?" Mr. Worthington asked sitting on the edge of his desk.

Warren stared at his father blankly. "Look _dad_, you and I both know that you did not call down here discuss my personal life and my favorite past times. What do you want?"

His father cleared his throat. "I know all your life you have struggled with your…condition. And I have tried to come up with everything to fix it."

"And nothing has worked!?" Warren said angrily.

"I know. But all of that is about to change." Mr. Worthington said.

"All for the better I hope." A voice said from the door way.

Warren and his father turned and looked.

"Oh forgive me for the interruption. I didn't mean to startle you. Your secretary told me you were expecting me." The man who spoke had deep dark hair and a pale complexion.

Mr. Worthington motioned for the pale man to come over. "Nonsense, you're just in time." He turned his attention to his son. "Warren I would like you to meet the best mind in mutant genetics, Nathaniel Essex."

Mr. Essex walked over and extended his hand to Warren. Warren slowly reached out and shook Essex's hand. A cold chill ran through Warren's body.

Essex's lips curled into a smile. "Warren your father has told me about you and your mutation. May I see them, if you don't mind?"

Warren looked at Essex and then his father. "Go ahead son. It's fine." Mr. Worthington said.

Warren stood and removed his trench coat and his button down shirt. He revealed a harness that went over his shoulder crossing his chest and waist. He removed the harness allowing his wings to stretch to their full length.

Essex stared at them in amazement. "Beautiful. A real life angel, come to earth."

Warren's face frowned up. "There is nothing heavenly about these monstrosities! Because of this affliction I have spent my life alienated from others; never being able to get close to another! I could never live my life as a normal human being!" Warren's eyes watered.

"Until now." Mr. Worthington said. He looked at Essex. "Mr. Essex has told me that he has found a way to permanently suppress the mutant gene. That means you can finally have a normal life and do normal things. This will make everyone happy."

Warren looked at Mr. Essex. "And I will be normal forever?"

"I can guarantee that you will ways that you never thought possible." Essex said smiling at Warren.

"When can we start?" Warren asked.

"It will take a few days till we begin. I will need time to run tests and get as much information on your particular mutant DNA." Essex explained.

"Great, I can't wait! Thank you Mr. Essex. You have made me the happiest man earth." Warren said extended his hand to Mr. Essex.

Mr. Essex shook Warren's hand. "Oh no Mr. Worthington, the pleasure is all mine."

Bobby, Rogue and Peter sat in the common room together. They were still in awe at the fact that they were officially X-men.

"I can't wait till I get my uniform man!" Bobby says excitedly.

"I wonder how I'm gonna look in mine?" Rogue said looking down at her body.

Bobby smiled at Rogue. "Come on you're gonna look great!" They both smile at each other. Bobby turns his attention to Peter. "What about you Iron Man Pete? Aren't you excited?"

Peter nodded. "It's a mixture of feelings really. On one hand I'm stoked to be a part of the X-Men team. On the other hand I'm scared outta my mind. I mean come on you guys, these are the big leagues. The real deal, you know? We are X-Men now. That means that innocent lives are now in our hands. The lives of our teammates are in our hands. Remember what happened to Dr. Grey."

Bobby's smile disappeared. He could never forget. How could he? He was there when she died. All that water crashed down on her as the rest of them were being lifted to safety. "I know but that just means we have to train hard."

"I'm sure we'll do jus' fine. We're gonna be trained by the best. And the Prof wouldn't have made us X-Men if he didn't see somethin' in us to begin with. I don't know about yu guys but I'm up to the challenge." Rogue said confidently.

"With that being said, imma head up to my room to do a little painting. Now that I'm a hotshot X-Man I don't know when I'll have the time. See you guys later." Peter said walking away.

Rogue looked at Bobby. "So now whaddya wanna do?

Bobby smiled. "Well we can star with a walk through the garden and see where that takes us."

Emma had unpacked her few belongings and decided to give herself an unofficial tour. She stepped out into the hallway and began walking. She felt a sense of overall happiness from the nearby students. She smiled to herself. '_Charles has really done something amazing here'._ Suddenly a stray thought hit her causing her to stop in her tracks. She turned to see Logan standing a few feet away.

"Careful Mr. Logan, thoughts like that may get you in serious trouble." Emma said giving Logan a sly smile.

Logan stared back at her. "You readin' my thoughts lady?"

Emma laughed. "You're a man darling. All of your thoughts are mainly about the same thing. And to answer your question yes I read your mind."

Logan raised his eyebrow. "I thought you psychic mutants weren't suppose ta read people's minds without their permission?"

Emma took a few steps toward Logan. "Tell me my dear Logan, how would that be any fun for a telepath like myself hmm? Charles may live by that tiresome code but I am an entirely different ball game."

Logan fought back his urge to smile. But if she was as good as she already knew. "You most certainly are."

Emma smiled. "Well as intriguing of a man you are Logan I must tear myself away from you. I still have to get a feel for my new home and teammates." Emma turned and walked down the hall.

Logan stared at her while she walked down the hall.

"Same to you Mr. Logan." Emma said disappearing around a corner.

_Damn I gotta control myself around that one._ Logan thought to himself. He heard a door open behind him and turned as he saw Nightcrawler and Storm walking out of her room.

"Thanks again Kurt." She said giving him a hug.

"Anytime Ororo, now I must get back to my prayer and meditation." With that Nightcrawler disappeared in a puff of purplish/black smoke.

Logan cleared his throat.

Storm turned around quickly. "Logan I didn't see you there."

Logan smiled. "Of course you didn't. Too busy makin' googly eyes with the elf."

"Elf? That's a first. But I am glad I ran into to you. We need to put together a few drills for the younger members and Emma. If we are going to be a team we need to be able to see what we each can do."

"Yeah you are the head honcho now. Hmph, we traded in a boy scout for a princess." Logan said off handedly.

Logan was definitely good at pushing her buttons. But she knew how to handle him. "You know what. We can step outside and I show you how much of a princess I am." The air in the hall grew cold and there was a charge of electricity in the air. And Logan could have sworn he heard thunder rumbling.

"Alright 'Ro geez, I was just pulling yer chain. Even with my healing factor I don't want o have to feel the pain of being hit by lightning." Logan said with a slight smirk.

Storm could tell that she was earning Logan's respect. "You don't see Toad hopping around anywhere do you?"

Logan laughed. "Touché. I got yer back. We're in this thing together."

"I knew I could count on you. Now if you will excuse me I have to speak with Charles." Storm said as she headed to Professor Xavier's office. She raised her hand to knock on the door.

'_Come in Storm'._ Xavier said telepathically.

Storm opened the door and walked in. She saw the professor sitting with two gentlemen. One she had never seen before but the other she knew right off.

"Hank! It's so good to see you again!" Storm said as the hairy blue man in a suit rose to hug her.

"It is always a pleasure to a beauty such as yours Ororo." Hank said looking her over.

"Ever the poet Hank." Storm said smiling. Her gaze went to the other man who was still seated.

"I apologize, I haven't properly introduced the two of you." Professor Xavier said. He motioned to Storm. "This is Ororo Munroe most commonly known as Storm. And this is Forge. He is a mutant that has the power to invent highly sophisticated mechanical devices. I have enlisted his services to aid Scott in the building of the Danger Room."

Forge stood up. He was a little taller than Storm and was clearly Native American. He wore his silky hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Nice to meet you."

Storm shook his hand. "Likewise."

"If you both will excuse us I believe Storm would like to speak to me in private. Hank, would you be so kind as to show our guest to the subbasement please?" Professor Xavier said.

Hank nodded. "Certainly Charles." Hank and Forge walk out of Xavier's office.

"Sit down Storm. I know you have much on your mind." Professor Xavier says motioning Storm to the chair across from him.

"I have spoken with and he is adamant about stepping down from leadership of the X-Men. And I know you are looking for me to lead but I don't know if I can." Storm said.

"Storm, you were chosen as second in command for a reason. Whether you know it or not you have the ability to lead the X-Men. You have a calm, but formidable tone that I believe would even set the likes of Logan straight." Xavier said smiling. "Do not doubt yourself."

Storm smiled. "Thank you Charles. I feel like I can lead the X-Men no matter what comes our way."

"I knew you would." Xavier said returning her smile.


	5. What's Done in the Dark

Deep inside of Essex Enterprise in secret lab, Nathaniel Essex sat in front of a computer monitor. On the screen was Warren Worthington III. He turned slightly in his chair to get a better look of Warren who was suspended inside of a cylindrical glass tube filled with water. A breathing mask covered his mouth. There were tubes running all over body.

"My angel. You my child will be the first of many that will bring change to the world of mutants." Essex said as began to press a series of button on the computer. The device containing Warren came to life. His screams were muffled by the mask covering his mouth.

Essex pressed another button and within a matter of moments a man with unnaturally dark skin walked in. "You summoned me master?" The man said in a low gravelly voice.

"Yes Morph I did. Your mutant abilities are needed to further my plan." Essex said.

"Whatever you need master." Morph replied.

"We can start by making copies." Essex said laughing over the sounds of Warren's screams of agony.

Storm stood in the front of her classroom as a bunch of bored faces looking up at her. "Please make sure you study up on major US wars. There might be a test and there might not be."

The children groaned as they as they gathered their things and left the room.

Storm gathered up the students' paperwork and walked over to her desk. She heard a knock.

"Hey 'Ro you ready for that training exercise? By the way Emma won't be joining us this time. Chuck's got her doin' her own training with Cerebro." Logan said.

Storm nods. "I'll gather the team. Get suited and head to the forest outside of the mansion."

Logan nods. "You got it boss."

Storm, Bobby, Rogue and Peter get suited up and head outside to the forest.

"Hey where's Logan? Isn't he supposed ta be doin' this to?" Rogue asks.

"Wolverine is where he supposed to be. Remember everyone, when we are suited we use each other's codenames. Got it?" Storm said.

The team nodded.

Storm clipped her cape to her wrists. "Let's begin. The mission is to work as a team facing inclimate weather to locate and capture Wolverine. Take this mission very serious because he will. He can heal from whatever you guys throw at him so don't pull any punches."

"Well finding him shouldn't be too hard. It's a clear sky out." Iceman said.

As if on cue Storm raises her arms and looked to the sky with gleaming white eyes. Strong winds gusted and surrounded her lifting her into the air. As she rose the sky darkened. A thick dark fog rolled in and heavy rain began to fall.

"Get moving you guys." Storm said via her communicator.

"I can barely see in front of me." Peter said.

"Ok Colossus, since you are our resident strong man armor up and take lead. You are the most durable so you can take a head on attack. I will bring up the rear and Rogue you stay in the middle."

Colossus nodded as his skin became a shimmering metal.

They slowly walked surveying their surroundings as best they could.

"I cain't see a thang." Rogue said partially taking refuge behind Colossus.

"We must rely on our ears and each other reflexes and instincts. This is a test after all, it's meant to push us." Colossus said.

There was a rustling in the bushes.

"I hear rustling but I see nothing." Colossus said.

There was another rustle. Thunder boomed overhead and lightning crackled the sky.

"How the heck are we suppose' to find Wolverine in all this anyhow?" Rogue asked frustrated.

"In order to track him we have to think like him." Iceman said. Then a light bulb went off in his head. "Rogue, you have absorbed Logan's power atleast twice right?"

"Yeah, but don't see how…"

"You not only absorbed his power, you absorbed some of his memories. Out of us three you know him the best. I need you to concentrate on him. What would he do in a situation like this?" Iceman asked.

Rogue closed her eyes. She focused on the part of her brain that stored the memories of those she had imprinted. "If I were Wolverine, I would keep constant watch of my targets. Attack from some place high using the element of surprise."

Rogue looked up just in time to see Wolverine lunging from the trees. Rogue quickly rolled to her left out of his way as Wolverine stood where she had just been.

Immediately Iceman rapidly fired ice shards at Wolverine. He unsheathed his claws slicing away at every shard.

Colossus swung his massive fist aiming for Wolverine but he ducked under the punch. He rolled through Colossus' leg and jumped on his back. Colossus swung his other arm to grab Wolverine but he was already off his back, crouched just a few feet away.

Iceman quickly froze both of Wolverine's feet, but he quickly cut himself free. He looked at Rogue and lunged at her. She dodged him yet again. She knew she wouldn't be lucky enough to dodge again.

"Colossus, Iceman now!" She yelled out slipping off her gloves.

Colossus clapped his hands together. The force of the attack caused Wolverine to roll back a few feet.

Iceman alternated between shards of ice and beams trying to distract Wolverine as best he could.

Rogue positioned herself behind Wolverine and lunged toward him. With the quickest reflexes she ever witnessed, Wolverine grabbed her by her arm and spun her around throwing her directly at Iceman.

As soon as she touched him she felt his life force flow into her. They both collapsed on the ground.

"That ends the training exercise." Wolverine says.

The fog and rain quickly dissipated as Storm rejoined the team.

"I take it we failed the trainin'." Rogue said disappointedly as she stood to her feet.

"Yes and no." Storm said. "The object of the mission was to work together which you did. Also you were to locate and capture Wolverine which you did not."

"As if they could take me down." Wolverine bragged.

"I almost had ya, ya know? Just a few more inches and you woulda been mine." Rogue said with her hand on her hip.

"In your dreams skunk head." Wolverine joked.

Rogue self-consciously touched her hair.

"Hey Tin Man, grab the snowflake and bring him back to the mansion will ya?" Wolverine said as he turned and walked toward the mansion.

Half an hour later, Bobby woke up in his bed still in his uniform.

"What happened?" He groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Logan kicked our butts in the trainin' exercise, is what happened. I tried ta sneak him and used me ta take you out. It's so frustratin' ta let him get the best of us like that." Rogue said seated at the end of Bobby's bed with her arms crossed.

"Well let's hope that our enemies aren't nearly as tough as he is." Bobby joked. "I gotta get outta these clothes and hit the shower.

Rogue stood up and turned away from Bobby. "Bobby I just wanna say I'm sorry for hurtin' ya."

"It's fine. I'm fine. It wasn't your fault." Bobby explained.

'_I'm the one who's cursed, not you'._ Rogue thought. "Look Bobby, I'll see ya later."

"Rogue look…" Bobby said but Rogue walked out of his room closing the door behind her.


	6. A Cure?

Storm and Logan were sitting in Xavier's office.

"I take it the training exercise didn't go as planned?" Professor Xavier asked.

"As good as can be expected when I'm the target Chuck. But they sure put up a helluva fight." Logan said.

Storm nodded. "They worked as a team and played on each other's strength. I was particularly proud of how Bobby utilized Rogue's ability to absorb and retain other's memories to feel Logan out. If Rogue had Kitty's ability, she would have taken him out." Storm said smiling.

"I keep tellin' you people, she was nowhere close to taking me down." Logan said.

"I apologize that Emma was not able to participate in the exercise, I was getting her acclimated to using Cerebro. I'm sure she would have made things most interesting." Xavier said.

Just then Hank walks into Xavier's office.

"Who the hell's the furball?" Logan asked looking Hank up and down.

"I beg your pardon. I am Dr. Henry McCoy. I happen to be a very brilliant mind in the field of science." Hank said proudly.

Logan shrugged. "Yeah whatever."

"I will have you know…"

"Hank." Xavier interjected. "What is it that brought you here?"

Hank gave Logan on last glaring look and cleared his throat. "Sorry Charles for that…imprudence. It seems that Worthington Pharmaceuticals may have come up with a process that can permanently suppress the mutant gene."

The room went silent.

'_Emma please come to my office immediately!' _Xavier said telepathically.

'_On my way.'_ Emma responded

"Wait a sec, can they really do that?" Logan asked.

"Genetically speaking yes." Hank said.

"I do not like this Charles. Something of this magnitude is bound to have effects on the mutant community." Storm said with concern.

"Or worse this could be used as a weapon against us." Logan said angrily.

Hank looked to Logan. "A weapon? The government would never…"

"Hey bub, don't ever tell me about what the government would or wouldn't do! I sure as hell didn't give myself these!" Logan said unsheathing his claws.

Emma walked in. "My my, tensions are running high in here. Charles dear, I sensed the urgency. What is going on?" Emma asked looking around.

"Turn on the television Hank. They're announcing it now." Xavier said.

Warren Worthington Jr. stood at the podium, as paparazzi snapped pictures while journalists and reporters clamored around.

"My friends, with the help of Essex Enterprise, we have come up with a way to suppress the gene that causes mutation in humans. Just days ago my son was plagued by his mutant disease, giant wings that sprouted from his back. Now he has been made normal! Show them son." Worthington said motioning to his son.

Warren removed his jacket and shirt. "See, my wings are gone! I am normal now! No longer must I hide myself or feel ashamed."

The paparazzi went into a frenzy snapping photos.

"Ladies and gentlemen, no longer do you have to suffer from this mutant affliction. You don't have to live in fear or hiding. You can be normal. You can have the cure!" Worthington said as the crowd erupted in applause and cheer.

Storm snatched the remote from Hank and turned the tv off.

"He 'Ro whatcha doin'? We were watchin' that!" Logan said.

Storm began to pace back and forward. "He's making us to sound like a cancer or a disease, something to be wiped out!" A faint rumble of thunder echoed in the distance.

Xavier looked to Storm. "Calm yourself Storm. We must figure a way to approach this situation with care."

"Yes I agree." Emma added.

"I fear that some mutants like the Brotherhood, will not take this 'cure' lightly. We could be facing an all out war." Hank said grimly.

Xavier sighed. "I fear you are right Hank. We must be prepared for the worst."

Rogue sat in the common room, staring blankly at the tv screen. She could not believe what she had just heard.

'_A cure for bein' a mutant?'_ She thought to herself. She looked down to her gloved hands. _'I would finally be able ta feel the touch of someone else. Ta be able ta kiss someone I love without the fear of killin' 'em.'_

Her eyes watered at the thought. _'I have ta find out if that cure works.'_ She wiped her eyes, got up and headed to her room. She grabbed a few articles of clothing and placed them in a backpack. She pulled a long green hooded overcoat from her closet. She buttoned it up and slip the hood over her head, grabbed her backpack and slipped out of the mansion unnoticed.

After he finished showering, Bobby got dressed. He felt like he needed to talk to Rogue. He knew that she felt badly about what happed during the training exercise. So he left his room and headed to hers.

He knocked on her door. "Rogue, you in there? Open up." He said but no one answered. He opened her door and saw no one. He walked into the common room area where he saw Theresa Cassidy and Jubilee sitting together.

"Hey have either of you guys seen Rogue?" Bobby asked.

"I feel like I haven't seen her all day." Jubilee says.

Theresa simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, thanks you guys." Bobby said as he walked away. _'I need to see Professor Xavier. He can tell me where she is.'_ He headed for Xavier's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Xavier said.

Bobby walks in to Xavier's office. "Bobby, to what do I owe this visit?"

Bobby hesitated when he saw all the other adults in the office. "Well Professor, I can't find Rogue anywhere and no one else has seen her. I thought that maybe you could help."

Xavier closed his eyes. "She's not on the grounds at all. It seems she is gone."

"Gone? Where did she go?" Bobby asked panicking.

"If I had to guess I would say she has gone to get the cure." Xavier explained.

Bobby looked confused. "Cure? What cure? I don't understand."

"Worthington Pharmaceutical just announced that they have created a cure that will isolate and neutralize the mutant gene permanently. In essence it will cause mutants to become regular humans." Hank explained.

"What?! We gotta go stop her!" Bobby said furious.

Logan walked over to Bobby. "Look bub, I know how you feel about Rogue and all, but if she's made a choice you and I both know there's no changing her mind."

"I don't care! If none of you will help me find her, I'll find her by myself!" Bobby turned and left the office.

Logan looked at Xavier. "The popsicle might get himself in trouble out there by himself."

Xavier sighed. "Storm, you and Logan go with Bobby to find Rogue. Best chance to find her would be to start at Worthington Pharmaceuticals."

"Sure thing Chuck. Let's go 'Ro." Logan said.


	7. Destroy or Be Destroyed

Erik Lensherr sat in his hideout watching the news that had just been announced. Silently Mystique stood by his side. "Cure? So _we_ have become the disease now."

"They want to destroy us; remove what makes us better than them." Mystique said with a deadly tone.

Erik turned and looked at Mystique. "Not if we destroy them first my dear. We will put an end to their infernal cure. I always knew this day would come, when humanity would wage war on mutants. I hope Charles will finally see the truth. Humans will never accept mutants."

Just then Pyro walked in. "I'm back boss."

Erik stood up from his desk. "Pyro you're back. Did everything go well?"

Pyro nodded. "Yeah kitty cat is safe. I busted him outta the prison like you asked."

Sabretooth walked into the room. With an inhuman quickness his hand was around Pyro's throat. "The name's Sabretooth; say it right or never say anything again."

"Ok Sabretooth." Pyro groaned and gasped for air as Sabretooth released his grip.

"Jeez you think you'd be a little more grateful to the guy that got you out of the pound." Pyro said looking Sabretooth.

Sabretooth growled and Pyro stepped away from him. "You try being locked up and treated like a freak-show in a cage on display, and see if you don't feel like ripping off a few heads."

"Now, now let's save that anger for those who truly deserve it. It seems our friends, the Homo sapiens, have gone created a cure for us. One that will ultimately strip us of our mutant powers and our mutant superiority. We must destroy them before they destroy us. I'll let you two have the pleasure of destroying their precious cure. Take precaution, I feel Charles and his X-Men may have an interest in this as well." Erik explained.

Pyro smirked. "Alright another chance to blow some shit up! Come on kit, I mean Sabretooth." Pyro said walking out of the room.

Sabretooth let out a low growl and followed Pyro.

Mystique put her arm on Erik's shoulder. "The war is starting, and I wouldn't have anyone else as my leader."

Erik touched her hand. "Thank you my dear. I wouldn't have anyone other than you by my side as well. Now let us go and gather a few more generals.

Storm, Logan and Bobby pulled up in a black jeep. They still wore their civilian clothes.

"Alright, we are here to find Rogue. We need to keep a low profile and not attract any attention to us." Storm said making sure she glared at Logan.

Logan shrugged. "Hey, can't make no promises."

Storm shook her head. "We will split up and look for Rogue. Radio back if you find her."

Bobby nodded as they all stepped out of the jeep and went their separate ways. Bobby saw a crowd of people standing outside of Worthington Pharmaceuticals. He was amazed to see how many mutants were willing to take the cure. _'But they all can't hide their mutant abilities like I can',_ Bobby thought to himself.

He made his way through the crowed looking at everyone. _'She has to be here',_ Bobby thought to himself.

"You here to get the cure?" A familiar voice said from behind Bobby.

Bobby turned around to see his old best friend John Allerdyce. "I'm looking for someone." Bobby said evenly.

John smirked. "Oh you're looking for your girlfriend. It figures she'd punk up and take the cure. I swear the two of you are so fucking pathetic!"

Bobby instinctively balled up his fists.

John grinned. "Come on Bobby. I dare you." John's voice was low and threatening.

Bobby heard Storm's words about not drawing any attention to themselves. He released his fists and took a step back. "I have more important things to worry about than a fight with you."

That pissed John off. His grin was quickly replaced by a snarl. With no hesitation John ignited his flamethrower and launched a fireball toward Worthington Pharmaceuticals.

People screamed and began to run in panic. Bobby reacted immediately. The temperature in his immediate vicinity lowered as he sent a wave of frost like air to put out John's fire.

John glared at Bobby. "It's on now!" John began to run through the crowd toward WP.

Bobby pressed his communicator. "Storm, Pyro is here! He just attacked WP!" Bobby was now in pursuit of John.

"Wolverine and I will be there shortly." Storm responded.

Pyro threw streamers of fire into the air manipulating them so that they began to encompass Iceman.

Iceman tried using his power to deflect and douse Pyro's fire but by now Pyro was igniting other around Iceman raising the temperature all around Iceman.

People ran and took cover as things began to catch fire.

Pyro laughed in the wake of his destruction. He created to streams of fire a directed them toward Iceman causing them to combine making one large wave of fire.

Iceman collected as much moisture from the air as he could and summoned a blast of ice to combat Pyro's fire. But Pyro seemed to be raising the heat lessening Iceman's ability to pull moisture from the air.

"You're in over your head ice cube." Pyro taunted.

Iceman was feeling his powers deplete. He had to do something.

There was a loud crash of thunder. Grey rainclouds rolled in overhead and rain began to fall extinguishing Pyro's fire.

"Damn it!" Pyro yelled out in frustration. He looked up in the sky. _'That bitch!'_ Pyro thought to himself. He turned his attention back to Iceman.

Now that the fires were gone and the rain filled the air Iceman had more than enough to replenish his power. He formed a tight ball of ice and threw it a Pyro hitting him square in the stomach sending Pyro to the ground.

At almost the same time something big hit Iceman in the back sending him careening across the ground. He lay where he landed unmoving.

Sabretooth looked over to Pyro. "Get up!"

Before Pyro could warn Sabretooth, Wolverine lunged at Sabretooth tackling him to the ground.

With a swift but powerful kick Sabretooth sent Wolverine flying off of him. Wolverine rolled on the ground but came up to his feet. "Hey didn't we dump your sorry ass in the New York harbor?"

Sabretooth stood to his feet. "Yeah and I wanna repay you for that." Sabretooth growled and charged toward Wolverine. Wolverine unsheathed his claws but before he could swing and strong blast of wind sent Sabretooth stumbling.

Storm lowered herself beside Wolverine. "We must get Iceman and go. The authorities will be here before long."

As if on cue police sirens could be heard in the distance.

Wolverine picked Iceman up and threw him over his shoulder.

Storm caused the rain to fall harder and allowed a heavy fog to roll in.

"We will finish this another time Wolverine." Sabretooth snarled as he helped Pyro up from the ground as they disappeared in the fog.

Storm along with Wolverine and an unconscious Iceman made their way back to the jeep. "Let's get him back to the mansion and to the infirmary." Storm said.

Bobby slowly opened his eyes. His vision struggled to come to focus. He saw Professor Xavier and Logan staring back at him. "How many times am I gonna be unconscious." Bobby groaned.

Logan scoffed. "Now that you're an X-Man probably a lot. How you feelin' popscicle?"

Bobby sat up slightly. "Like a truck hit me. What happened? Did you find Rogue?"

"Logan informed me that you were attacked by Sabretooth, for which you should be thankful to be alive. He is known to be a ruthless killer. Storm and Logan had to pull you out before the authorities arrived." Professor Xavier explained.

Bobby looked frantic. "So Rogue is still out there?! We gotta get her back!"

Professor Xavier held his hand up. "Bobby you must calm yourself. Rogue left of her own will. Even after WP was attacked she still did not return to us. She has made her choice whether we agree with it or not."

The Professor's words hit Bobby hard. Had Rogue given up on him and the X-Men? It was too much to process.

"We must focus on the problems at hand. The Brotherhood has already tried to destroy the cure. I don't see them giving up so easily. And if I know Magneto, the next time he will be heading the attack." Professor Xavier said.

Logan looked at his watch. "He Chuck I have a class. After I'm done we can assemble the team and talk about our plan of action."

Professor Xavier smiled. "Logan I do believe you are starting to act and sound more like an X-Man than I ever imagined.

"Whatever Chuck." Logan said leaving the infirmary.

Professor Xavier turned his attention back to Bobby. "You need to rest up. We are going to need you at your best." He then left the infirmary as well.

Bobby couldn't stop thinking about Rogue. _'She chose to leave the X-Men for the cure. She made her choice and stood by it. I have to make mines and stand by it as well'._ Bobby thought to himself.

Deep inside of Essex Enterprise Nathaniel Essex stood before four cylindrical holding tubes. He heard foot steps behind him. "What is it Morph?"

"WP was attacked earlier today. They say the attack was caused by mutants." Morph responded.

Nathaniel laughed. "The mutants have grown upset at the prospect of the cure. Little do they know there is no cure. And I have the four I need to bring about a new age."

He looked at the cylinders. Inside the first was Warren Worthington (Angel), in the second was Remy LeBeau (Gambit), in the third was Marie D'Ancanto (Rogue) and the fourth was Vera Gomez (Vertigo).

"The world will be cleansed through fire and rebuilt from the ashes." Nathaniel said. "My Horsemen are almost ready after a few special touches." Nathaniel said as he pressed a few buttons and all the bodies in the cylinders screamed and convulsed in pain.


End file.
